


Gaining Force of Ten Loves in a Row

by blueabsinthe



Series: The Very Thought of You [4]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: drabble123, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One word used twice for the same person surprises Mike in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaining Force of Ten Loves in a Row

**Author's Note:**

> Originally done in 2011, for drabble123. Found it recently on an old hard drive I had. Posting for archiving purposes.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Definition

Mike had been called a lot of things in his life. Over-achiever, unorthodox, and determined to name a few.

He had plenty of words for the people he met in his life. Estranged would be for his dad. Distant was the best word for his mom. But whatever the word was, Mike never used the same word for the same person. 

But, as Mike drew back slightly to look down at Connie, he was surprised to find the word he used to describe her all those years ago was the same as the one he currently had. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered.


End file.
